Both Begin With H
by SpeakingThroughWrittenWords
Summary: The real evil in the world is labeling one as such, which is why a single member from both Heaven and Hell can get together for a drink.


**Both Begin With "H"**

Far be it to say that either would deliberately meet up. It was against the rules as said Above and Below. Neither would deviate from this rule long since thought of by superiors who were far more knowledgeable than they. But if they happened to appear in the same place, why should one be forced to leave?

"Miss me?" the first asked, sitting down by the other, a false grin on his face. The tone was false, though the question was genuine.

"Not at all," the second replied, the corners of his lips twitching upwards, though the movement was hidden against the drink he held in hand. The tone was polite and warm, but the words were a lie in fun, not meant to be taken seriously.

The first nodded his head, waving a single hand to the area behind the counter, as a drink and glass of his own was conjured in front of him. Both beings dark and light in appearance now both drank the same thing.

"So, what have you been up to?"

The second looked thoughtful as his glass was set back down on the counter.

"Just finishing up with the Lannels from Orleans. It will be a while before that disaster will no longer effect people." He shook his head sadly.

"Don't blame me," the first said almost instantly. It was as if it should have been his fault and that even he was a bit miffed that it was not. "I was busy that year trying to get Google into China. Instead they got YouTube." He shook his head in disgust.

"Ah," the second replied, in mild confusion over the two company names, before finishing the glass in one last swallow.

"On me angel," the first said, a finger pointing at his companion's empty drink, his eyes looking bored as if the subject he was talking about should be of no interest to anyone. "For that incident... what, six years ago?" It was not in his nature to apologize, yet the sentiment was there.

"I can pay for myself, thank you," the angel responded shortly. It was in his nature to forgive, yet there are the times when the punishments needs to be handed out for a bit longer, even if that punishment only entailed a stern talking to.

The demon snorted into the rim of his glass, swirling its contents with limited interest. "I know where this is going... you got the same way with the Edgar Murrow Building." The angel did not respond, though if the demon was to look into his eyes he would see the pain and torment conflicted there. As it were he did not, but he did not need to. He already knew it would be there.

The demon delicately picked up the wine bottle and refilled the angel's glass. The angel nodded in somewhat of a defeat, raising the glass to his lips and taking a small sip of the substance. "And who mourns for that day? Only those who knew someone, and even they are recovering."

"I thought that would be a good thing," the unsaid _'for you'_ hung there in the air, but it was not required. Good things and demons never did mix. "You don't want everyone all depressed about it forever."

"Humans don't live forever though," the angel responded simply, his meaning clear. Both creatures went quiet, though the demon's fingers were drumming on the counter.

"Everyone forgets" The demon shrugged, raising up his drink.

"Aye," the angel whispered, doing the same.

The drinks connected, the crystalline clink echoing in their ears.

And both glasses were then simultaneously emptied.

* * *

_I wrote this story a few years ago for an English class, which explains why I never actually named Crowley or Aziraphale. I found it in an old folder and was still sort of happy with it. This is the explanation I gave to my class for why I wrote it:_

_I wrote this to show my thoughts mixed together with my inner most beliefs, the ones that can never really be explained through just simple words, and when they are they loose almost all meaning. I alluded to many recent catastrophes within the past century to show how Humans do not change. They say they will, something phenomenal happens and everyone bands together. Almost as suddenly, it is forgotten and so are the bonds which were formed. The examples here is the vaguely labeled 9/11 and the Edgar Murrow Building disaster. In the latter, a chemical truck was left in front of the building and it exploded, killing many children in the nursery in the front. People all over the country were outraged, saying it would never happen again. Yet, how many people could be asked today who actually know anything about this? Not many. And sadly 9/11 will probably suffer the same fate. Then something else will occur to invite the wrath of the U.S. Citizens once more._


End file.
